Broly
|-|Base= |-|Oozaru= |-|Suppressed Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Broly God= |-|Broly (DBS)= |-|Super Saiyan Broly (DBS)= |-|Full Power Super Saiyan Broly (DBS)= Broly 'is an antagonist from the ''Dragon Ball media franchise. He previously starred in episode 2 of One Minute Melee''s 4th season where he fought against Hulk from ''Marvel. He later fought against Doomsday from DC Comics in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma VS Broly * '''Broly vs. Asura (Completed) * Broly VS Atrocitus * Azrael VS Broly * Bowser vs Broly * Kirby vs Broly (DBS) * Broly (DBZ) vs Broly (DBS) * Cumber vs Broly * Broly vs Doctor Doom (Completed) * Doomsday VS Broly (Completed) * Broly vs Freddy Kreuger (Completed) * Galacta Knight VS Broly (Completed by One Stick Man) * Godzilla vs Broly * Jiren vs Broly * Hulk vs. Broly * Broly vs. Juggernaut * Broly vs Kale (Completed) * Broly VS Knuckles (Abandoned) * Marx VS Broly (Completed) * Nostalgia Critic VS Broly * Broly Vs Rozalin * Broly vs Saitama (Abandoned) * Shang Tsung vs Broly * Superboy-Prime vs. Broly (Abandoned) * Superman vs Broly * Broly vs Tabuu * Thanos VS Broly * Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Broly * Wolverine vs Broly (Completed) * Broly Vs Yang 'With Goku And Vegeta' *Sayians vs Hedgehogs Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bandana Waddle Dee * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Doctor Doom * Dark Phoenix * Hyness * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Kirby (Kirby series) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Sans (Undertale) * Sentry * Sigma (Mega Man X) * Ultron * Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) History Z BROLY: Originally born with a power level of 10,000, King Vegeta was petrified at that number and try to have Broly executed, which was not successful when it came time for Frieza to blow up planet Vegeta. Broly with his latent power saved both him and his father Paragus. Both of them traversed the universe, eventually even destroying a galaxy, they went on and eventually made a fake planet Vegeta in order to exact revenge on the Vegeta bloodline, he lured the Z-Fighters to the fake planet and Broly showed his full power in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Broly was eventually defeated with the combined efforts of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks. Death Battle Info *His power level is really big. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAnZ829JNPc *His ki levels increase over time; unlike normal Saiyans who have their ki fatigue relatively quickly. *According to the alternate canons; has a Legendary SSJ3, Legendary SSJ4, and Legendary Blue God transformations. *Destroyed South Galaxy. *Tanked a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Goku. *Bitten by Goku so that means he's a serious threat. *Survived a punch by Super Saiyan God Vegeta and crashed into 3 or 5 mountains. *Survived in lava while fighting Super Saiyan Blue Goku. *Beat up out of Golden Frieza for a straight hour. *His clash with Gogeta was so intense they shattered reality like glass and transported both of them into another dimension and does it again and they returned to their dimension. Gallery Broly_final.png|Normal Super_Saiyajin_Restringido_Artwork.png Broly_super_saiyan.png|Super Saiyan LSS3_Broly_full.png|Super Saiyan 3 Broly_Super_Saiyajin_4_Art_DB_Heroes.png|Super Saiyan 4 Broly 9.jpg|Awesome Fanart Broly_LSSJ_God.jpg|Broly God Videos Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Saiyans Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with multiple incarnations